


Fireworks

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Danganrarepair week, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Kaede hopes Miu doesn't explode from fireworks.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> wow look my first work for drrarepair week :) ya boy did this in like the span of 30 minutes so its really short and not that good
> 
> enjoy!

Kaede stiffened at the sound of something exploding behind her. She slowly turned to see Miu coughing in the distance, her face covered in ash. The blonde stood up and walked over to the inventor. She tapped on Miu’s shoulder. Miu turned to face Kaede, a scowl on her face.

Kaede had to hold in a laugh. It was absolutely amazing to see this girl basically covered in ash from the satan spawn she called a firework. The pianist was thankful they weren’t in Miu’s lab and instead at the beach. That would’ve been a lot of smoke Kaede didn’t want to deal with.

“What’s so fuckin’ funny?”

“Nothing! You just got a little something on your face.” Kaede almost laughed at her own ‘joke’.

“What?”

The pianist grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and poured a little bit of water onto it. She began to rub Miu’s face with it, the other girl seeming very annoyed. Once Kaede was ‘done’ most of the ash and dirt had been cleaned off Miu’s skin.

“The hell was that?”

“Your entire face was covered in ash,” Kaede said.

“Woah! How in the living fuck did that happen?!”

“I don’t know ask your… unique… firework!”

Miu looked down at the mess of wires and what Kaede could assume is cardboard. The inventor popped open the top of the lid only to find most of the gunpowder missing. She sighed. Kaede rubbed her back hoping to convey the message of ‘I love you but you fucked up’.

“I think we should just watch the city’s fireworks instead of making something that can basically rival the sun,” Kaede suggested

Miu smiled,”Yeah, sure.”

The two sat on the silky sand of the beach and stared into the sky. Kaede managed to link hands with Miu before the other girl went and ran away. Soon enough, the fireworks had started. The large bangs and pops of the fireworks were paired with amazing colors. The lights lit up Miu’s face in so many different colors. Kaede looked at the girl and found her absolutely stunning. Once the fireworks had ended, Miu shot up from her seat on the sand and turned to Kaede.

“Y’know, Kaeidiot, that wasn’t a shit time. Even if we couldn’t pull off the big daddy of a firework.”

“Please never call a firework daddy ever again.”

Miu laughed.

“But I had fun too, Miu,” Kaede said smiling.

Miu helped Kaede stand up and both walked back to the school hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you enjoyed this little fic!
> 
> Come yell at me  
> Tumblr: @mag--pie


End file.
